uprising_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Isabella of Karoleva
Isabella Marie Affini Petrovna, 'Queen of Karoleva, (1888-) was the youngest child and only daughter of Anthony I and Maria of Manturia. She was the younger sibling of Christopher I. She was the wife of Nikolai II of Karoleva and cousin of King Cedric of Livadia. She succeeded to the throne of Manturia after the murder of her brother and mother but abdicated in favor of her cousin Felix. Early Life Isabella's father died when she was young and her mother had to fight to keep the Manturian throne away from powerful and greedy nobles. Her brother reached his majority when he was 17 and ran a prosperous country ever since. Isabella was loved by her people though her brother's throne was threatened by powerful nobles. Her education mainly focused on teaching her the ways of foreign powers so that she would one day secure a union through marriage. Both her brother and mother saw her as a pawn to marry off for more power and security for Manturia. Engagement to Nikolai II Christopher I and Frederik II of Karoleva arranged a marriage between Isabella and Grand Duke Nikolai II sometime in 1905. In 1907 their engagement was finalized so Isabella went to Karoleva with her cousin, King Cedric of Livaida who was arranged to marry Grand Duchess Charlotte of Karoleva. In Karoleva She met Nikolai II outside the Dorogoy Cathedral before his coronation and their engagement was announced during the celebratory ball. The Petrovna's had to leave early after Grand Duchess Maria was attacked by Mad Mohan. Isabella gave Grand Duchess Charlotte a box of chocolate and a gold charm to Nikolai II. Nikolai II proposed to Isabella soon after and she agreed. Later Isabella bumped into Juste dan Renon and talked for a while. During which the Petrovna's found Renon's dog tags on her dining chair and feared Renon had done something to her but was found in a service hall. Nikolai had an audience with Juste dan Renon and Isabella went into the courtyard in her nightgown. Here she learns that Renon wanted revenge on the Petrovna family and his imprisonment. Isabella was then introduced to King Cedric's new fiance, Regina of Belasaros. After getting into a fight she met Malenkov in the haunted forest near the Alexander Palace and learns he is a rebel. She then later met Lilly von Buren and learned her mother's name was Lisbeth Vaughn and she helped get Malenkov help after he was shot by guards. Isabella later learned about the attack on Alingsky and was in the palace during the blackout caused by Renon. Isabella became Queen of Manturia after the kidnap and murder of her mother and brother and told Nikolai II that their captors were forcing her to abdicate. "Death" of Nikolai After the end of the Seige of Belinsky, Nikolai was stabbed by Juste dan Renon before Renon stabbed himself as well. Isabella went mad for the next few days while Nikolai II was dead. During this time it was confirmed that Isabella's mother and brother were dead and she was now Queen of Manturia. Isabella was in the palace rotunda when Nikolai II was revived and came back to life. Second Reign of Nikolai II After Nikolai's revival she told him that she was now Queen of Manturia. But her advisers did not want her to return to Manturia due to fear over her safety, but would want she and Nikolai's children to spend their summers there. Later they would no longer support their marriage altogether. Queen of Manturia Assassination attempt While attending a meeting with her advisers, one of them killed the other advisers in the room before trying to stab Isabella but it only slices her. The guards stopped the man and she was rushed to the medical wing and was fixed up. Nikolai II and King Cedric of Livadia got into an argument about her care but Nikolai apologized to her later. Abdication Isabella decided to abdicate in favor of her cousin Felix so she could marry Nikolai II without complications. Flight to St.Romovna Juste dan Renon informed Isabella and Nikolai about Magnus Vitori wanting to kill the Petrovna family as revenge. Then agreed to the plan to leave Belinsky for St.Romovna. She was also able to convince King Cedric of Livadia to leave too. Isabella helped tend to Renon's burn wounds he got when fighting one of Vitori's men. Massacre at the Monastery The Petrovna's spent the night resting at a monastery near a small village. Nikolai and Isabella planned to get married there despite the strong opposition to their marriage. Wedding with Nikolai II On April 20th, 1907 Nikolai II and Isabella were married at the monastery while Dowager Queen Alexandra was distracted by a monk. Afterwards, Vitori's men arrived at the monastery and the Petrovnas had to flee to St.Romovna on horseback. Vitori's men killed all the monks in the monastery and burned the village down. At the d'Alabanza house The Petrovna's decided to stay at the vacant d'Alabanza house on the eastern bank of the Dvina river. Here she had a small argument with Alexandra with Nikolai II about their marriage and how it's going to damage their reign. Isabella announced that she would abdicate from the throne in order to marry Nikolai II without complications. Afterwards she and Grand Duchess Charlotte saw that Grand Duchess Maria was missing and went out into the streets of St.Romovna to find her. There they found King Cedric of Livadia who got exasperated from when they fled the monastery. The three of them were reunited with Maria and Renon and they all went to the d'Alabanza house. But she and Isabella got into a fight about her abdicating her throne and her decision making. Marriage to Nikolai II On the 20th of April, 1907 Isabella married Nikolai II in a private ceremony at a monastery during The Flight to St.Romovna. Titles and Styles '? 1888- ? April 1907 ''Her Royal Highness, Princess Isabella of Manturia'' ? April 1907- 20 April 1907 ''Her Royal Majesty, Queen Isabella of Manturia '' 20 April 1907 - ? 1907 ''Her Royal Majesty, The Queen Isabella of Manturia and Queen of Karoleva'' ?' April 1907- Present 'Her Royal Majesty, Queen Isabella of Karoleva